the story of how they met
by cupcakesandsymphonies
Summary: Francois finds a strange boy in the forests of England and befriends him,taking care of him


Oliver looked around the woods the heavy fog made it difficult for him to find his way pink cape hid his turquoise eyes from anyone who would stare into them,he was holding a bow in his right hand and a arrow in the other,he was careful.A smudge of red blood was slurred around his mouth coughed and turned his head fast,he heard a sound in the bushes as silly as it sounded it could've been a threat for the young turned around his hood comming off his head he stirred his bow toward the stranger that stood in front of him,Oliver's eyes were widde oppened and he seemed panicked,like a wild animal in a trap.

The frenchman looked at Oliver confused and scared he stepped back seing the blood smudged around the brits mouth "Bonjour? Je suis Francois,est-ce que ca va ?" Oliver looked at him even more scared since the young boy didn't speak his language at all he kept pointing his arrow at the frenchman starting to shake,he was much younger then Francois and felt weak compared to decided to take a step foward worried for the kid now,he came a little closer and put his hand in front of him like he would've done with a dog or other dropped his bow stressfully and fell down on his butt squeaking lightly slowly trying to get kneeled and tried getting closer slowly until the brits back bumped against a tree trunk,the frenchman then put his hand on the other child's cheek "Ca va?" Oliver didn't know how to answer,his language skills at the time were already pretty weak "Don't know your language" the brit shook and looked at the teenager's hand and closed his frenchman teared his shirt a little and whiped the blood of Oliver's face "You speak english then little one?" the brunette nodded a little and avoided eye eyes narrowed a little "Don't you have parents ? " the brunette looked straight into the frenchman's eyes,his heart skipped,he felt something similar into Francois's eyes,something in Oliver's heart told him he could trust the other teen and he hugged him tightly,the feeling his eyes gave him was stronger then anything,he couldnt trust humans but somehow Francois didn't feel like one of gasped in surprise and hugged him back "Are you okay ?" he looked back into the brits eyes and he widdened his own "You are a nation?" the frenchman held him closer and hid him under his own cape "come on I am getting you safe".Oliver whined and pulled backward not wanting to go close to humans having a big fear of sighed and took his hand "come on we dont have a lot of time before the sun goes down" he took the little boy in his arms and carried him to the nearest village hiding his face in his branches were cracking under the frenchman's leather boots the soil was wet and he was quickly making his pants dirthy and full of mud but he kept the brit safe from the dirth,he was worried about the little boys health,even if he was a nation he couldn't stay in the forest alone to his himself under the cape more trembling hearing the sounds of the nearby village,he hated it,he was scared because hunters would run after him in the forest to get him out,little did he know that it was for his own good. Francois got him in the little motel he was staying in the filled the wooden bassin with water to clean the little boy,he removed Oliver's cape and his shirt leaving his pants cleaned the little brit's face and chest noticing some wounds. "What is your name little one ? ".Oliver looked at him "I am Oliver." Francois smiled "My name is francois!"

"Flancois? " Oliver tried to say the frenchman's name but failed miserably because of his unability to say the french "r"

the frenchman let out a light giggle "Almost" he ruffled Oliver's hair and put a clean shirt on him "here you go Olivier"

Oliver looked at him and hugged him tightly "You wont leave right? " he looked at the frenchman worried that he would leave him frenchman looked worried "I have to go back to France little one...I can't stay here I have duties as a nation " Oliver whined loudly and looked at him "But" Francois sighed and ruffled his hairs "I'll try comming here more often okay ?" Oliver looked down and away lost in his thoughts.

Someone got in and froze "Is that the kid that lives in the forest,sir I would hightly recommend you to leave this kid alone,he is dangerous,get him out my motel now! he eats people " Francois raised a brow and gasped remembering the blood around Oliver mouth when he first saw him "Ohhh" Francois held him closely "Please let us in we are no arm you see I am from France and he is my little brother please let me keep him " the frenchman lied he wanted to be sure that Oliver was safe and man nodded and looked at them "I let you stay here for the night but tomorrow you take you luggages and youre going back to France pal" he left the brit looked at Francois his belly growling "I am hungry !" he bit his lip and looked at the asked him what he wanted and Oliver replied he wanted some raw deer,the frenchmans eyes widened and he shook his head going to his bag and came back with some bread "Try this instead" Oliver smiled lightly and took a bite "this is great!" both of them soon fell asleep really tired,the brit snuggled up to him and closed his eyes having his first good night of sleep.

The morning soon came Oliver looked at the frenchman smiling "WAKE UP, up up up up up up up Flancois I am suppppppppperrrrrrrrrr hungryyyyyyy Flancois FLANNNCCOIISSS" he giggled and shook the frenchman until he woke opened his purple eyes and yawned "oh merde..." the frenchman started tickling the little brit "WHAT DO WE DO WE NAUGHTY NATIONS " the brit was laughing loudly as the frenchmans hands poked his sides he was so happy because he was not picked him and his bags up "Come on we are going to France !" Oliver nodded and held on him tightly

As they walked to the dock,a tall redhead saw Oliver and Francois together "Hey you what are you doing with Oliver?" the redhead was wearing rich appearing clothes and he was surprisingly clean compared to little brit whined hearing this voice "oh no" . The readheaded scotsman shot an arrow into Francois shoulder,he fell after dropping the little boy to the stood up fast running to the boat not seeing he forgot the little brit on the ground when he turned back the boat was already leaving

Oliver's eyes filled with tears and he whined loudly "FLANCOIS" the redhead grabbed the brit by the collar and slapped him violently "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM ?! " he kicked the little boy to the ground cried louder and louder calling out for Francois.

the frenchman looked with horror unable to go and save the pinkhaired brit,guilt filled his eyes,it was his first mistake with Oliver.


End file.
